Where a wireless communication system supports two or more radio access technologies, a wireless device can be configured to detect the network presence of each radio access technology and determine which technology to use for network communication. However, a wireless device can be caused to perform unnecessary scanning for radio access technologies even where one or more radio access technologies are not available, for example, because of limited coverage of a radio access technology. Scanning for a radio access technology which is not available within the limits of detection of the wireless device can cause network entry delay and can unnecessarily deplete battery power of the wireless device.
Overview
In operation, a first message is received from a wireless device in communication with an access node, where the wireless device uses a first radio access technology, and the message comprises a request of the availability of a second radio access technology at the access node. Based on the first message, an identifier of the wireless device and an identifier of the first access node are determined. Based on the access node identifier, it is identified that the second radio access technology is available at the access node, and a second message is sent to the wireless device instructing the wireless device to scan for the second radio access technology.